3 MONTHS LATER
by loveOR
Summary: The arrival of baby Latekka! ABC owns the characters, I own the story and the name of Cameron is owned by a fellow Roadie dannylover934 . Don't sue. Follow up to What Rory Has To Say 12 Years Later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ABC owns the characters, I own the story and the Roadies own Baby Cameron. Don't sue.

3 Months Later

It has been 3 months since Rory had been there and Janet had thought that would be the end of her and Eddie. But she (Rory) had surprised them all. She new Eddie loved her and that they were having a baby and all, but sometimes that just does not mean enough. But she knows that she is the luckiest woman in the world. She has an awesome husband, and a baby girl on the way.

Janet is so ready for this baby to be born. It has been a long nine months. But she knew that it would be worth the wait. Eddie was so excited too. He was scared at the thought of being a daddy and happy at the same time. He knew that him and Janet could overcome any obstacle that was put in front of them and having a baby was going to be the icing on the cake. They were solid. All their friends were excited and could hardly wait for the newest edition to the Ridge.

Eddie was at BFW getting ready to end his day. He wondered what this evening would bring. Would today be the day that Janet went into labor? He was so excited, he hoped that today was the day. Janet was home, as she had been for the last 2 weeks. Sully had thought it a good idea that she take time off and stay off until 6 weeks or so after having the baby.

As Eddie is walking in the door, he smells something wonderful. Janet has been cooking up a storm. He says, "what the hell are you doing, woman?" Janet says "I have all this energy and did not know what to do with it, so I decided to cook all your favorites." Eddie says "how were you able to get all this stuff?" She just smiles and gives him that look, the one that says you know, so why are you asking. Eddie just shakes his head and walks over to give her a kiss. He enjoys just holding her for a few minutes. He then asks her "have you had any signs that the baby might come tonight?" She says "nope, I don't think so." Janet says, "can you help me set the table?" Eddie proceeds to set the table.

They sit down to dinner and are just talking about their day when Janet takes a deep breath and says "ouch". Eddie panics and says "ouch, what do you mean ouch." Janet says "just a twinge in my lower back." He says to her "you think this baby may be making her appearnace tonight?" Janet smiles and "I sure hope so." They proceed to eat and nothing more happens while they are eating. Janet figures that she must have moved wrong or being on her feet all afternoon cooking made the baby mad and she was paying her back by kicking up a storm and just happened to kick her in the back. They finish dinner and Eddie being the nice guy he is, escorts Janet into the living room and puts her on the couch and makes sure she is comfy before going back into the kitchen to clean up. After about 15 minutes or so Janet lets out this blood curdling scream, Eddie drops the pan he was washing and goes running into the living room. Janet is sitting there in a puddle of what looks to be murky water, duh. She says to Eddie "I think you may just get your wish tonight, I think your daughter is trying to tell us that she is ready to come out and meet her crazy parents. "

Eddie gets all the stuff around, gets Janet into the car. They are on their way to the hospital. Both are so excited. They cannot believe that tonight is the night. They have been waiting for this moment for so long. They get to the hospital and get all checked in and proceed to a room on the baby floor. Once in the room, Eddie looks around. Janet notices this and says to him "buddy, you are not going to need a TV for the next few hours, so I suggest you just forget about it." The nurse enters the room and has Janet put a gown on and has her get into bed. The nurse continues to hook up all the monitors, puts an IV in, and says that they are waiting for her doctor to get there. Janet thinks to herself this is not so bad. I think I can manage this thing called labor. Little does she know, that this is just the beginning. After an hour or so, things are really heating up. Janet is so miserable and Eddie is about deaf from all her screaming in his ear. This baby is sure in a hurry to make her appearance. The doctor is back in and checks Janet and say that she is now dialated to 9. Janet thinks to herself WOW 10 is the magic number. Only 10 minutes later, Janet feels the need to push. She tells Eddie to get the nurse. The nurse checks her and says " well, Mrs. Latekka are you ready to bring this baby into the world?" Janet just smiles are gives her that look that says I am so much more than ready. Eddie, or course, gets nervous and starts pacing. He can hardly believe that it is time. After an hour of hard pushing baby Cameron makes her appearance. Eddie and Janet are both crying. She is so beautiful. The nurses take Cameron and get her wieght, measurements and all the normal stuff they do for a newborn. She has a head of dark brown hair, and blue eyes. Her hair is just like Eddies, standing up in every direction. Janet thinks to herself just like her daddy.

Things have calmed down now. Eddie and Janet are enjoying their new daughter when a knock at the door gets their attention. They both look up and there is the whole gang. They are bearing gifts, balloons, and flowers. Everyone is talking at once and baby Cameron lets out a squeal , everyone just stops what they are doing and laughs. Eddie smiles and says, "that my girl she is going to be just like her mother and let us know when she does not like something." They all just laugh. After a few minutes they all decide that Eddie and Janet need some time alone with their new daughter.

It is now late in the night and Eddie is just sitting in the chair beside the bed watching his beautiful wife and child sleep. He never thought that he would ever have this. Janet has made him see that good things come to those that wait. He never thought that he could be this happy. He has tears running down his face when Janet wakes up and looks over at him. She says "baby, what is the matter?" Eddie grabs her hand and says "I thought our wedding day was great, but this takes the cake. I am such a lucky man. I have the most beautiful wife and now a precious little girl." Janet tells him "I never thought when you asked me if I wanted to meet the talking koala bear Ernesto that this is what it would come to." She continues "that was the best proposal that I have ever gotten from anybody." Eddie just smiles and tells her "that was the best night of my life when I finally figured out that I wanted to get to know you better. " He leans down and gives her a kiss that lets her know that this is forever.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

BRINGING HOME BABY LATEKKA

Disclaimer: Cahracter names belong to ABC, baby Camerson belongs to dannylover934, and the story is mine.

Janet is sitting on the hospital bed thinking WOW, I really am a mommy. It is still sinking in all that has happened in the last few years. Eddie had went to put all gifts and such in the truck and bring it around front to load up her and Cameron for the ride home. She was ready to go home, but also nervous at the same time. Being at the hospital had given her some comfort, but now going home, they were on their own. How were they going to handle it all? Just then Eddie comes in the door with a smile from ear to ear and says, "well, Baby, are you ready to go?" The nurse is there with a wheelchair and Janet sits down and he hands her their beautiful daughter, gives them both a kiss on the cheek and says, "let's get this show on the road."

The ride home is pretty uneventful. Upon arriving home and getting in the house, Janet realizes that everyone has been busy. The house is decorated with "Welcome Home" signs. There is a note on the kitchen counter that says "we all got together and thought we would make this first week or so of being home easier for the two of you. We have prepared meals, stocked up on the essentials and such. We want you to be able to just enjoy your daughter and get used to being parents. Good Luck, if you need us, you know how to find us. Love- Hannah, Pizza Girl, Nick, Phil, Owen and Ikey."

Cameron has been sleeping since getting home. Eddie and Janet decide to take a nap. You know that you are supposed to sleep when the baby does. They lay down and Eddie brings Janet close to him and says, "well mommy are you ready for this" and she replies " yes daddy, how about you." They agree that with each other they can do anything. They actually get to sleep for a couple of hours before Cameron decides that she is hungry and needs a new diaper. She lets out this loud wail. Janet is woke up by this loud shrieking noise and wonders what the heck!!!!! She then realizes that her daughter is awake and needs some attention. Janet then realizes that Eddie is not in the bed with her anymore. She gets up and proceeds to walk down the hall to the nursery. When she gets to the door, what she sees just melts her heart. There in the rocking chair is Eddie holding his daughter. What a precious sight Janet thinks to herself. Her eyes get misty and at that moment Camerson lets out another loud wail. Janet walks over and lays her hand on Eddie's shoulder. He looks up at her and says, "I think she needs you." Since Janet has decided to nurse her, she sits in the rocking chair and reaches for her daughter. Eddie hands her to her mother and just smiles at her. Janet feeling a little embarassed, just sits there. All the while Cameron is getting real worked up now. Eddie tells Janet "you really need to feed our daughter." He continues to tell her that after all this time and what they have been through she can't be afraid to nurse the baby in front of him. Janet just looks at him and he smiles and says "come on honey, don't think about me being here. I cannot think of anything else more beautiful than watching you feed our daughter." Upon hearing this Janet smiles and proceeds to move her night gown aside and adjust Cameron so she can latch on. It takes a few minutes, but once she latches on all is quiet. Janet just stares down at her daughter and then looks up at Eddie and notices that there are tears in his eyes. He has this look of utter and complete satisfaction on his face. Janet asks him "what are thinking?" Eddie says "I have never seen anything so beautiful as what I am seeeing right now." They just sit there for awhile Janet feeding Camerson and Eddie just watching in awe. When Cameron has had her fill, Janets says "do you want to burp her?" Eddie says "really." Janet tells him that just because he can't feed her doesn't mean that he can't have bonding time with his daughter. Eddie grins and shakes his head yes. Janet gets up and has him sit in the rocking chair and proceeds to hand their daughter to her daddy. She lays a burp cloth on his shoulder and proceeds to walk him through it. Now it is Janets turn to stare and watch in wonder at the picture in front of her. Her husband and baby daughter having a moment. About that time Cameron lets out this huge belch. Eddie and Janet laugh and Eddie says "that's my girl, just like her daddy." Janet says "yep, just likeher daddy." Now that Cameron has been fed, burped and changed the 3 of them just sit in the nursery and enjoy being together. They are both thinking "Oh goody now the fun really begins."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel to Bringing Home Baby Latekka. ABC owns the characters, I own the story, and baby Cameron belongs to dannylover934. Thank you ABC for letting us write these stories.

It has been 3 months since Cameron had been born. Things were going rather well. Eddie and Janet had settled into parenthood quite well. It had been some adjusting, but overall a positive experience. Sure they missed the times when it was just the two of them. Not being able to just up and leave, they always had to make sure the diaper bag was packed. They had to make sure they had extra clothes, diapers, etc. But they would not have it any other way. Cameron was at the stage where she would smile, coo, and make little noises. Eddie was thinking that it was sure a great feeling that when he came home from work, he would look at Cameron and make baby noises and she would smile from ear to ear and coo. This just amazed him. She was growing more every day. 

It was a normal Saturday night. Janet had the night off so they were spending time at home as a family. Just the three of them. They were sitting on the couch watching the game when all of the sudden Cameron was crying. Janet looked at Eddie and said "I will go, you went last time." He just smiles at her. When she got into the nursery and over to the crib, she bent over to pick the baby up and noticed that she felt quite warm. Camerons cheeks were red. Janet comes running out of the room and tells Eddie, "the baby has a fever, do you think we should take her to the ER?" He says "I don't know, what do you think is wrong?" Janet says, "not sure." Neither one of them really know what could be the problem. Eddie tells Janet to call Hannah and see what she thinks. Janet call Hannah and Hannah tells Janet that is is very possible that Cameron could be teething. Hannah tells her to call the pediatrician and see what he recommends for a pain reliever. After Janet gets a hold of the doctor, she gives the baby some infant tylenol, puts her in a cool bath just to help the fever go down. Figuring it was going to be a long night, Janet tells Eddie that she is going to go to bed when she puts the baby down, but before 

doing that she is going to feed her. By this time Janet has figured out that nursing was not working out for her. She asks Eddie if he would like to feed her. He of course says yes. Janet proceeds to hand him the baby and goes into the kitchen and prepares the bottle. When she comes back into to living room, she is still amazed by the sight of Eddie holding the baby. He has this look of utter amazement. How can something so small bring such pleasure. Janet gives him the bottle and leans over and gives them each a kiss and says "I am going to take a hot bath while you feed her." Eddie just shakes his head in agreement. 

Janet has been in the tub for a while when she hears the door open and notices Eddie watching her. Janet asks where is the baby? Eddie tells her "she is asleep for now." He then asks Janet "what is her mommy doing?" Janet says, "would you like to join me?" Eddie, of course, being a normal man, jumps at the chance. He gets undressed and climbs in behind her. She just rests herself against him. They both just moan, it has been so long since they have been able to do this. The talk about how their life is going right now. They agree that they never in a million years thought they could ever be this happy. Since the baby had been born their times for intimacy had been few and far between. Eddie starts massaging her neck and shoulders, one thing leads to another and before Janet knows it they are in the bedroom. Their hands are wildly moving over each other. They take it slow making sure that they pay attention to everything. Before she realizes it Eddie is over her and in her. It is slow and deliberate. They reach climax together. Eddie tries to roll off and Janet puts her arms around him and stops him form moving. She pulls his face to hers and gives him a very passionate kiss. She leaves him breathless. He smiles at her and says "what was that for?" She tells him "for making me the happiest woman in the world." He tells her "well you have made me the happiest man in the world." They are getting ready for round two when Cameron has other plans. Eddie says " I'll go get her." He gets up and goes into the nursery, gets Cameron out of her crib and goes back into their room. Janet just smiles at the sight. She sits up and Eddie crawls in and rests against the headboard. As they sit there and just watch their baby 

daughter, they look at each other and say "guess she had other plans." They both laugh and proceed to enjoy being with their daughter. 

THE END 


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron 1st birthday!!

I own nothing but the story.

Janet could hardly believe that this day was here. It was Camerons 1st birthday and she and Eddie were planning to have a huge party. They were having it in the backyard. Janet had gotten almost everything they needed to have a successful party for their daughter. They had gotten almost everything done the night before and went to bed.

The sun was shining through a crack in the curtain. Eddie rolled over to see Janet sound asleep. He thought to himself how beautiful she was. This year had been one that he had thought would never be for him. Janet had really worked her magic on him. Who would have thought that he would be married and have a child. He had been thinking of asking Janet if she was ready for another. He smiled to himself and reached over to her. He started rubbing her back and his hand wandered down. Janet was coming awake and felt his hand wandering. She smiles to herself and plays possum to see what Eddie would do. She loved these early morning love making sessions. They were the best way to start the day. Eddie's hand wandered further and finally found its mark. She lets out a groan as his fingers found her most intimate part. He turns her over and crawls on top of her and spread her legs open with his knee. Just as he is about to enter her, they can hear Cameron across the hall saying, "mamma and dada". Eddie just laughs and Janet buries her head in his shoulder. Janet reminds him that this is not the first time Cameron has had other plans for her parents. The kiss each and get out of bed with the promise of later. Upon walking into Cameron's room, they see that she is standing up and reaching for 

them. She has a huge smile on her face. The get her out of the crib and head to the kitchen for breakfast. Janet makes the birthday girl a pancake and puts a number one candle in the center. They continue to have their own little party for their baby girl.

It is later in the day and people have started arriving. Hannah, Sam, Nick show up first. Then Owen and Allison and their kids get there. Ikey and his date are next. Before long it seems the whole town is there. The folks in the Ridge certainly know how to throw a party. The day is a great day for Cameron and she gets lots of presents. As the last few guests are leaving, Janet hugs Eddie and reminds them that they have unfinished business that needs to be addressed. He just smiles and leans over and gives her a kiss that lets her know that he knows what she is talking about.

They have given Cameron her bath and gotten her ready for bed. Janet is still nursing Cameron at bedtime. She is sitting on the couch next to Eddie doing exactly that when he just stares at his two beautiful girls. Cameron falls asleep and Eddie gets up and takes her from Janet and proceeds to put her to bed.

When he comes out of her bedroom, he notices that Janet is nowhere to be found. He goes through the house looking for his wife. He goes into their bedroom and finds her asleep. He thinks to himself there is no chance of getting lucky tonight. He proceeds to get undressed and crawls into bed with Janet. He snuggles in and Janet surprises him by turning over and reaching for him. They have the one of the best love making sessions that they can remember. As they are lying there, Eddie turns to Janet and says that he has something that he would like to ask her. Janet says "what's up?" Eddie says "babe I've 

been thinking that Cameron needs a playmate." Janet says to Eddie "I have been thinking the same thing. " She rolls over and opens the drawer in the nightstand and reaches in and gets out an envelope. She turns back towards Eddie and gives him the envelope. He looks at her and says "what is this?  
Janet says "open it." He opens the envelope and as he is opening the card, a white stick with a pink heart in the center falls out. Eddie just smiles at her and says "is this what I think it is?  
Janet grins and says "yep, and daddy is going to get his wish in about 6 months." Eddie reaches for her, gives her a kiss, lays down and pulls her down with him and lays her head on his chest. He tells her that she has just made him the happiest man alive again. Janet does not say anything and Eddie looks down at her and sees that she has fallen asleep. He remembers how tired she always was when she was first pregnant with Cameron. He leans over and gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek and he himself goes to sleep thinking that he is the luckiest man on earth.

THE END

I hope you all like this story. I am going to end it here. I will start another soon. Thanks for reading and leave me comments on what you think. Thanks to all of you for the inspiration to finish this.


End file.
